


Buried Treasure

by lilstrawbaby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Marriage, On the Run, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: Bedelia is a treasure trove of undiscovered delights





	Buried Treasure

Those first weeks together, they took in the sights, dined in the finest restaurants, enjoyed the very best spirits. They also laid ground rules, contingency plans, and learned how to co-exist in each other's space in their suite. It was not an especially joyous time for Bedelia, being a fiercely private person, but she was slowly adjusting to having him so close. Especially when it became clear he was more than just wildly curious about all things Bedelia.

Waking with Hannibal wrapped around her like kudzu was not new. Waking to him grinding his impressive erection into her backside was brand new and not unpleasant, though she would die before she admitted it. For the moment, she put aside her 'does he or doesn't he' debate and began to twist and pull against his hold. She was not willing to lie placidly while he humped her to completion, especially when the privacy to handle her own desires did not exist.

"Bedelia?" His voice was rough with sleep, his accent thick and deeply arousing to her (honestly, the entire situation was, but again, she would die first). "What is wrong?"

"Hannibal, please let me go," she answered softly, straining to put distance between their bodies.

"Of course."

He immediately released her, waking completely as he watched her scramble from the bed and disappear into the bathroom in the dimness of the room. Scratching the back of his head, he adjusted his shrinking erection and sighed. It had not been his intent to alarm or upset her, though he could hardly be held accountable for a normal biological response while sleeping. Moments later she returned, eyes down, reclaiming her place on their bed, lying on her back.

"I apologize, Bedelia."

"I'm not angry, Hannibal," she responded softly.

Rolling onto his side, he watched her carefully and asked, "What did I do? Please, talk to me."

"You were asleep, it wasn't a conscious act."

"Did I try to hurt you?" He looked at her, stricken.

"No, of course not, but you were getting pretty frisky with my ass."

"I-Please, accept my apologies. I never intended...perhaps I should sleep in the living room, on the sofa."

"I'm not offended," she snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't understand." He was honestly baffled by her reactions.

"I don't wish to talk about this further." Her voice was strained, her body taut with tension.

"Maybe not, but perhaps you need to talk about it."

"You are not my psychiatrist."

"No, I'm not. I'm your husband," he murmured, trailing his fingers down her arm lightly, smiling as goosebumps erupted on her skin. "That has to count for something."

"Mutual protection," she whispered, closing her eyes, begging her body not to respond, to betray her when her position was so precarious.

"No, not only that, not for me."

Her eyes opened wide and she turned her head, giving him her patented hard stare, daring him to lie to her. He met her gaze unflinching, completely open where in times past he had always denied her. He touched her face tenderly, with the pads of his fingertips, exploring uncharted territory of soft skin, freckles, and fine lines that charmed him.

"You mean far more to me than I ever let on, Delia. And I knew it conclusively after I referred Neal. I knew he was paranoid, he was escalating, so I was waiting outside of your house during every session, that is how I got there so quickly...after. Because I knew I could not risk you. Even then, I knew. But I did not expect you to have dispatched him yourself. It surprised me, aroused me beyond belief, honestly."

She lifted a trembling hand and touched his lips, her gaze locked with his. Leaning into him, she moved her hand to his cheek and pressed her lips to his. Leaning back slightly, they shared a long look before mutually converging hungrily. She whimpered as he opened his mouth, touching his tongue to hers.

Pulling her into his arms, he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Their kisses were deep, urgent, hungry, pulling a muffled moan from her when he grabbed two handfuls of ass and squeezed, pressing her pelvis into his. Splaying her legs, knees drawn up slightly, her hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head to control her balance.

"Delia, Delia, love," he said between kisses, cradling her face between his big hands, looking into her lovely face with a depth of feeling she never knew him capable of. "Do not do this if you don't truly want it. All I ask for is your honesty and the same loyalty you have always given me. Do not feel anything more is required for safe harbor by my side."

"This isn't obligation," she whispered, balancing her weight on one elbow as she slid her fingers through his hair with the other. "I have wanted this more times and for far longer than you would believe."

He grinned, resting his hand on her nape, pulling her in for another long, slow, searing kiss. Utilizing the space of the king-size bed, he rolled them over, making her squeal and giggle and nip his lower lip playfully. Breaking away, he kissed her delicate jawline, the petal soft skin of her throat, the sharp jut of collarbone, the tender swell of breast.

Nuzzling her, he teased one strap of her chemise over her shoulder, exposing her to his hungry mouth. He licked the tip of her nipple playfully, relishing the gasp it elicited from her and the tightening of her fingers in his hair. He suckled at one breast then switched sides, her fingers pulling at his hair, a whimper escaping her parted lips. When she pushed slightly, indicating she wished him to go down on her, he smiled devilishly.

Kissing his way down the soft, creamy length of her to his goal at the apex of her thighs, a flash of platinum caught his attention. His mouth dropped open and he stared, speechless, mind processing what his eyes were seeing. When he finally heard her uttering his name breathlessly, he lifted his head, his stunned expression pulling a delighted chuckle from her.

"What's wrong, dear husband? Have you never seen a piercing before?"

"It is the last thing I ever expected of you, beloved wife. Especially here."

"I can assure you it has nothing to do with aesthetic appeal."

"Does it honestly enhance sensation?"

"You could do an impartial, double-blind study," she suggested in her Dr Du Maurier voice, "Or..."

"Or what?"

She tightened her fingers in his hair, urging his face between her thighs, purring, "Or you could just take it for a test drive."

Experimentally, he touched the shiny barbell with his thumb, astonished when she moaned loudly and liquid seeped from her. Smirking, he licked and sucked and lapped her through two climaxes, after which she pushed his face away gently, begging him to stop. He crawled beside her, snuggling her, his fingers gently pushing wisps of hair from her face, caressing the damp, silky skin of her throat.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered reverently.

"You already got my pants off, no need for charm now."

"I mean it."

Hooking a leg over his hip, she rolled him onto his back and settled astride him. "Tell me, Doctor, has your question been answered?"

"Yes and no. I think further study is warranted before I am able to render an informed opinion. I need to conduct further testing to illustrate there was no tampering with the results."

"I assure you, I am a most willing test subject."

Hours later, sated and exhausted, they lay tangled together amongst the wreckage of the bedclothes. They were silent in their repose, hands languidly caressing skin still slick with sweat, neither finding words necessary. Kissing the top of her head, he breathed in the scent of her, of them, locking it safely away in his memory palace. Deep in his heart, he feared she would leave when she got the chance, and unconsciously, he clutched her more tightly.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," she murmured over her shoulder.

Kissing the corner of her mouth, he whispered, "Am I so obvious?"

"You forget how well I know you."

"Will you stay?"

"À toi, pour toujours." She turned, facing him, her fingers caressing his sharp cheekbones. "And what of you, husband?"

"Pour l'éternité, wife."

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO SUPER RELUCTANT to indulge this particular impulse from the muse, but NotPersephone (@bedeliainwonderland on tumblr) encouraged me to go for it, despite my reservations. Thanks for having my back, girl, I owe you HUGE.


End file.
